As Sweet As Red Wine
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: The words that came from his mouth determined her fate. Jade eyes became red with despair. She looked into her wine glass and saw a reflection of dark crimson eyes. His words and his lips calmed her. They were sweet, like that delicious red wine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell me what you say now?**_

_**Tell me what you say**_

_**Come again?**_

* * *

><p>She came home. Tired, defeated, soaked. The melody of thunder and harsh rain echoed in her ears. There was never a time she felt like this. Nothing but utter shock. Blinking away the water coming from her eye lashes, she took off her red boots.<p>

_Carrying a special swirl cake, the female was walking to her crush's favorite and somewhat secluded park. She and her friends have been there several times for his birthday and she knew this is one of the places he would be at just to relax and unwind. The female wore her new strapless bright red dress that ended to her knees. The dress flowed elegantly with the wind and was accompanied with bright red boots. Sparkling jade eyes were looking for her crush while keeping an eye out for the ends of her bow that was in her hair. Hoping that the bow wouldn't get blown away, she took her delicate hand and held down the accessory._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you cannot stay down<strong>_

_**Then you do not have to pretend**_

_**Like there is no way out**_

_**I should've never let you in**_

'_**Cause you got me face down.**_

* * *

><p>Removing the soaked accessory from her hair, she proceeds to go to her room. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the female thought that she looked horrible. She figured if she was soaked, she might as well take a shower. She went to her drawer and took out some lacy pink panties and her favorite blood red silk and lacy strapped night gown that went halfway to her thighs. Removing her socks so that the carpet won't get too wet, the female also took her red nail polish with her.<p>

"_I could've sworn he was here somewhere!" she said as the wind started to blow. Sometimes she felt as if the wind could speak to her. Closing her eyes, the female concentrated on where the wind was blowing. It was blowing west. Following her instinct and the wind, she went in the western direction. She couldn't wait until he saw the cake. It was his favorite. She remembers the times of when he saved her. When she saw his gorgeous eyes, she was hooked. She couldn't stop thinking about him ever since. She would do her best to make him happy._

She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her skin. She took the cherry blossom scented body wash and applied it to her scrub. She slowly yet thoroughly washed herself. The female then reached her strawberry scented shampoo and washed her hair. Feeling refreshed, she stepped out of the shower and puts on a dry towel. She found her another towel and wraps her hair. Sitting on the toilet, the female grabs the red nail polish and starts to apply it onto her nails.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And don't take this personal<strong>_

_**But you're the worst**_

_**You know what you've done to me**_

_**And although it hurts I know**_

_**I just can't keep runnin' away**_

* * *

><p><em>She kept walking until she found the spot of where the previous birthday parties were held. She remembered his bright smile aiming at her. She blushed and giggled. She hid behind a tree and tried to secretly see if her crush was there. Her ears perked when she heard his velvet voice. She almost melted on the spot. She quietly snuck in the deeper part of the forest that was in the park. She was going to surprise him with the cake. She heard his laugh and then she heard…a woman's voice?<em>

"_What?" she whispered. She only came to see him. Who's with him?! She quietly went in and called for him._

After her nails had dried, the female puts on her clothes. The hair that was wrapped was dry and soon fell smoothly onto her shoulders. She hated how her hair was flat after it's been washed. Looking under the sink, she grabbed the curler kit and wrapped parts of her hair into giant rollers. After they were in place, the female went to the kitchen. Looking into the fridge, she didn't see anything that would satisfy her appetite. Instead, she pulled out a jar of strawberry jam and went to the cabinet to pull out a jar of peanut butter. She took a butter knife and began to spread the contents on her bread.

"_You're such a charmer!" She heard his laugh._

"_I doubt that!" More laughter. She's supposed to be laughing with him! Not someone else! She moved in closer to the sounds._

"_Of course you are! After all, you are a very smooth gentleman." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. This woman clearly doesn't have any kind of class or whatnot._

"_Well, that's because my mother taught me to be a gentleman for someone special." She froze. _Someone special?! _She didn't understand. She's his special someone! Who is this woman?! She went in deeper and gasped._

"_S—Sonic?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't need you (x4)<strong>_

_**But, I want you**_

_**I don't mean to (x4)**_

_**But, I love you**_

* * *

><p>She then put her food into the microwave and set the timer. She rather liked her food to be warm and not cold. She went over to her special cellar and looked for the tall bottle. She looked and saw the bottle she was looking for. The Cabernet Sauvignon. It was a special red wine that was flavored "black cherry". She took it out and looked for her favorite wine glass. <em>Beep! <em>The female went to her microwave and took out the warm pieces of bread smothered in peanut butter and strawberry jam. She took a bite and licked her lips due to the stickiness of the contents.

_Heads turned to the female. There he was. Her hedgehog crush whose quills and body was painted a royal blue. He had on red running shoes with a white stripe and golden buckle. The emerald eyes she fell in love with widened with surprise. The other female with blue eyes and red hair also looked surprised. Her smooth brown fur was somewhat in disarray because of the sudden appearance by the female._

"_Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked with his quills turning up a bit. His companion cringed in pain a bit because his head was laying on her lap. Realizing that he was hurting the chipmunk, he quickly got up and took out some of the needles that were in the brown fur._

"_Sorry Sal." Amy's eyes widened. He had a nickname for her? The female felt her eyes become hot._

"_Sonic? I thought we were supposed to have a date today. Don't you remember?" The chipmunk called "Sal" narrowed her eyes._

"_I don't believe my boyfriend ever said about having any dates with other hedgehogs. Especially a pink one." Sonic sighed in frustration._

"_Amy. Are you sure you aren't stalking me again?" Amy's eyes widened and then narrowed with anger._

"_What are you talking about?! I never stalked you!" The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes._

"_Uh, yeah you do."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you say now<strong>_

_**Tell me what you say?**_

* * *

><p>After she finished her short meal, the pink hedgehog went back to her cabinet and pulled out another wine glass. It was the one she saved for when she and Sonic would one day have dinner at her house. Scowling, Amy threw the glass onto her floor, shattering it. After staying in one spot for a minute, the pink hedgehog bent down to the shattered glass and found a big piece. She was intrigued of how a huge piece of glass did not shatter into tiny pieces on impact. Being careful of not cutting herself by accident, she picked it up and put it in her empty wine glass. She took her wine glass and her bottle of red wine and went to her room.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You said that you would come again<strong>_

_**You (said) that we would remain friends but**_

_**You know that I do not depend on**_

_**Nothing or no one**_

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you say that?!" Sonic narrowed his eyes in anger.<em>

"_It's because it's fucking true! That's all you do!" Amy felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She held her head down._

"_How long…?" The couple looked at each other._

"'_How long' what?" asked the chipmunk with her arms crossed. All she wanted to do was to spend time with her boyfriend peacefully in the park. But now she got agitated because some pink hedgehog that's probably Sonic's number one fan girl came and ruined the peaceful atmosphere._

"_How long have you been together?" Sonic sighed._

"_Why should I—"_

"_How long?!"_

"_Since we were thirteen." Amy's head shot up. She was only twenty-three. Has Sonic really been dating that….that….fake woman that long?!_

"_How…..how could you?!" Hot tears started to flow down her face. Her body was shaking with rage._

"_How could I what? You heard Sally." Sonic scoffed. He seriously didn't want to put up with this shit now of all times. He had feelings for Sally ever since they met as kids. Amy was just some random fan girl that kept stalking him, trying to force him to marry her._

"_I gave you my heart Sonic! I truly love you—"_

"_You mean you were truly infatuated with me. Look Amy, I have a girlfriend and a life." The blue hedgehog stated with his eyes closed. He started to get a headache. His ears twitched as he heard something nearby. He looked up and saw dark storm clouds heading towards them._

"_Uh oh."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So why would you show up<strong>_

_**So uninvited then**_

_**Just change my mind like that**_

* * *

><p>Amy sat down in front of her vanity. Her triple mirrors reflected her image. She looked and saw her bright jade eyes become dim. She sighed and heard thunder roar outside of her window. The pink hedgehog became used to thunderstorms since she lived alone for most of her life. Amy felt her hair that was in rollers and realized they were very dry. She pulled out the pins and rolled the rollers out of her hair and fluffed it. Picking up her comb, the pink female ran the comb's teeth through her hair, straightening out some of the curls. When she was done, Amy turned on her radio to the jazz and blues station. Old singers like Aretha Franklin, Gladys Knight, and Etta James came on and their voices somewhat soothed her broken soul.<p>

_Strong winds began to pick up. Sonic quickly packed up everything and put it in the giant basket._

"_Sonic…how could you think something like that?" A vein popped in the blue hedgehog's head. He was really sick of hearing the same stupid question over and over again like a broken record player. He knew Amy was stubborn but damn! He pulled the chipmunk closer to his body._

"_Will you just shut up!" Amy flinched. "I just told you why! I just told you plenty of times! How come you can't get my answer through your thick skull?! How about I say it like this. I. Do. Not. Like. You. I seriously do not like you as my girlfriend. Hell, sometimes a friend! All you do is just chase me around! I'll admit, it was fun so that I can get more running in. But now it's just so damn annoying! What the hell are you? Ten? You're a grown woman! You should know the difference between being in love and just being plain obsessed with me! And about everyone has had it with you! Good God woman! Why can't you just see that no one gives a shit about you anymore? How come no one has been around you within the last few years? Even Cream doesn't want to be around you! And that's saying something." He felt a droplet on his nose. Sonic picked up his girlfriend bridal style. He gave Amy a really dark glare._

"_Sally is my girlfriend. Better yet, my fiancé. So if you can't get your life together, you might as well just go on ahead and just be alone for the rest of your life."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't take this personal<strong>_

_**But you ain't shit**_

_**And you weren't special**_

_**Til I made you so**_

* * *

><p>The melody from the radio calmed her. She had a hard time trying to get the cork out of the bottle, so she went to the kitchen to get her corkscrew. She was careful to step over the shattered glass she refused to clean up earlier. Amy looked in the drawer and got the silver corkscrew and went back into her room. She looked around first and decided to go to the front door to lock all of the door locks. She then locked her windows, some of the closet doors, the windows, and some cabinets. She decided to leave her bathroom door open just in case she forgot something. After finishing the deed, the pink hedgehog went back into her room. She started to hear Etta James singing her classic song, "At Last".<p>

She looked at the radio and frowned. However, Amy loved the song and the singer so she didn't mind it. She proceeded to use the corkscrew to take out the cork of the red wine she'd been saving for when Sonic would come over. She saw the huge piece of glass in hers. She carefully shook the piece out of her wine glass and moved it near the radio. Without spilling a drop, the pink hedgehog filled the wine glass halfway and then put the cork back into the bottle. She took a sip and savored the black cherry flavor.

_Sonic and Sally sped off before the rain came pouring down. Thunder roared and cackled with white lightening as if to mock the soaking wet pink hedgehog. Standing in shock, she dropped the pink package with now a super soaked pastry spreading all over the ground. Amy fell on her knees and stared at the soiled baked good she spent hours making. What did she do wrong? What did she do? She didn't do anything this time! She matured from the perky teen to a beautiful adult. She stopped chasing after Sonic when she was sixteen. She only saw him at birthday parties or when the city was in need of heroes. She never saw Sally anywhere! She did ask her friends once in a while to see where the Blue Blur was at, but only to talk to him like normal. She remembered the looks they gave her. Eyes narrowed in annoyance or sometimes anger. She didn't bother them that much! Hot tears came from her face._

"_No….." She pulled at her long hair that was completely soaked._

"_No….!" She pulled harder._

"_NO!" A heart wrenching scream came from her broken soul. She cried to the heavens with pain coming from her heart. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Why did she have to be the one to be betrayed? Why was she the one people hated? Why was she the one that had to be alone?! What has she done wrong?! The pink hedgehog stayed on her knees for a good five minutes while the storm was begging to become worse. Losing feeling of her emotions, the broken doll got up and slowly walked home in a trance-like state. Alone…Alone…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You better act like you know<strong>_

_**That I've been through worse than you**_

_**I just can't keep running away**_

_**(But I don't need you)**_

_**I don't need you [x4]**_

_**But I want you**_

_**I don't mean to [x4]**_

_**But I love you…..**_

* * *

><p>Amy looked in her small makeup bag and took out bright red lipstick. She was planning on wearing that one day when she and Sonic would go out to a very fancy restaurant. She slowly applies it and puts it away. After rubbing her lips, the pink hedgehog goes through her small perfume collection and takes out her Cherry Blossom fragrance and sprays it on her neck, arms, and upper chest. She puts the spray away and takes a few more sips of her wine. Looking to her right, she spots her small jewelry box. She goes through it and takes out some light pink pearls she got for her seventeenth birthday from Cream and Rouge. She couldn't believe that the friends that hated her gave her this beautiful gift. She puts the pearls in her ears and puts the pearl necklace on. The broken doll looked at her reflection in the middle.<p>

Her eyes began to tear up. Only one lone tear escaped and she lets it fall onto her vanity. Getting up, the lone rose locks her bedroom door and cuts her radio up on full blast. She then takes her wine bottle and glass and the glass shard to her bed. She puts the bottle down on her night stand and takes a huge gulp of her wine. She takes the glass shard and stares at it. The reflection of emerald eyes filled with hatred reflected her jade ones. Amy closes her eyes and felt a sharp stinging pain on her wrists. She felt warm liquid trailing down her arms. Sighing, the broken doll takes a few more sips of her red wine and lied down in her bed. She can at least look pretty while trying to take her last breath.

* * *

><p>He was taking shelter from the brutal rain. He just <em>had<em> to be assigned a mission in this kind of weather. He was just very pissed off at the moment. He was sitting near the window, with a hot cup of black coffee steaming in front of him. He only took a few sips and then put the porcelain glass back down onto the small saucer. He sighed in complete frustration that he had to be trapped here while a stupid thunderstorm was going on. Just what was he—?

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _The male grabbed his chest. What the hell was happening to him?! His heartbeat excelled and wouldn't subside. He didn't get this kind of heartbeat unless it had something to do with _her_. He took several breaths to calm himself down. Instead, his heart rate went faster and faster. He knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

_Oh no…Rose…. _The male quickly left a tip on the table and raced out into the stormy weather. He knew he was going to get sick from it, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He kept running and running until he felt a slight surge of power. The male came to a sudden holt and felt the surge of power growing. He looked into the small alley and felt the surge of power grow even stronger. Despite the rain, the male quickly looked for whatever was drawing him to it. And lo and behold, the male found a somewhat huge glowing dark blue gem in the dumpster. How it got there, he has no clue. Closing his eyes and concentrating, the male said the enchanted words.

_"Chaos Control."_

The storm continued on. A bright dark blue light appeared in front of door. The figure was still outside when he transported. He knocked on the familiar door. No answer. He knocked a few more times. No answer. This time he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

_Locked? _The male stood back and quickly kicked the door in with all of his might. The hinges gave way and the door fell through. The now soaked male looked around and found that the house was completely empty. He was about to leave when he heard…..music? Slowly, the male went into the house, not caring that water was soaking the carpet. He went into the kitchen, thinking that Rose would be there. Without realizing it, he stepped onto something that made a _crunch_ sound. Bending down, the male picked up the shattered items.

_Glass. What the hell is going on? _The male then closed his eyes. He still heard the storm going on but he heard the music playing. The music came from…..the bedroom? Walking to the bedroom door, the male tried to open it, but cursed when he found out it was locked. The male repeated the action with breaking down the door off of its hinges. He looked to his left and saw the radio still on. He then looked to his left and his crimson eyes widened with shock.

"R-Rose?!" He saw the bleeding wrists and quickly tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. His hands immediately became covered with blood. He couldn't feel a pulse at the moment, so he bent down and heard a faint heart beat coming from the female hedgehog's ample chest. He saw that the broken doll decided to dress up before someone would come and find her dead. Crimson eyes quickly glanced at the wine bottle, wine glass still filled with wine, and a bloody glass shard. He quickly pressed the broken doll's wrists together in one hand and put her body over his shoulders. He felt his spikey black and crimson quills get heavier with the maiden's lip body on them. Remembering that the dark blue gem of power was in his quills, he repeated the enchanting words.

_"Chaos Control!" _The flash of dark blue light engulfed the two bodies as they began to travel through time and space. In a short time, the two bodies came into existence in a lobby. The place smelled like medicine and irritated the black and crimson character to no end. A female gopher doctor saw the pair and quickly rushed over.

"Wh—What happened?!"

"You see her condition right? Get her in a room now!" the gopher quickly addressed a few other doctors and nurses.

"Quickly! Get the pink hedgehog into the Intensive Care Unit stat! Prepare the resuscitation procedures immediately!" The team of doctors and nurses put on a gas mask of the unconscious pink hedgehog. The gopher quickly turned her attention to the male character.

"Mr. Hedgehog—"

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I found her in her room. She attempted suicide when I arrived there. Her pulse was very weak but she was breathing when I found her." The gopher nodded.

"Please come with me." The black and red hedgehog scowled deeply and crossed his arms, but nodded. He followed the female gopher into her office, almost forgetting about the blood staining his white fur.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I pretty much just finished this a few minutes ago. I kinda got inspired to write this while I was doing dishes and I had to wash my mom's wine glasses. For those that are confused, I was trying to go back and forth with the past and present while trying to put in the song. You have to listen to the song with the story, but that part is up to you. Anyway, <strong>this font means you are reading in the present. _This font means you are reading what happened in the past and or thoughts. __**These two fonts mean that you are reading the lyrics to the songs in the story. **_**Now that that's out the way, happy reading! Please leave positive reviews! And by the way, the song in the story is called _"The Worst" by Jhene Aiko._**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Cold...Cold...That was all she could feel. Just...where is she? How did she get here? It was...dark. It was very dark. She couldn't see anything. Is...is she dead? It's been long since she's felt the warm trickle from the stinging pain on her skin. The female looked down and saw the marks. Deep red. She looked past the deep red marks and saw a long tattered skirt. Painted with huge splatters of blood. Her pink hair was skewed all around her face, no longer glossy and curly. Her arm moved to put a strand of hair behind her face-_clank.

What? _She heard tried to move her arm again. _Clank. _The girl with pink hair looked down to see rusty iron chains bounding her wrists to the floor. She tried pulling them again. And again. And again. And again until she felt them scratch her skin. Tugging once more, her red scars tore open and crimson rivers began to flow freely down to the...stain glassed floor?_

_ "What...?" Looking around her, the pink girl could see that she was standing on a huge stain glass floor. From where she was standing, she could see the image of...her as a hedgehoglett holding a doll with stars surrounding her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air into her lungs. Just where the hell was she?! The pink hedgehog looked up again and stared at her younger self on the stained glass. How did that get there? The chains on her wrist _clanked _with every small movement she made. Slowly, the tattered woman crawled to her younger self and traced the face. She looked so peaceful with her doll close to her body._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Footsteps of a child came running near her. The pink hedgehog looked up and saw her five year old self running to her with the doll being held tenderly. Her eyes widened as she saw her younger reflection pranced to her with a joyful expression on her chubby face._

_ "Mommy?" The child looks over the grown hedgehog's head. The grown hedgehog also looks up. There was nothing but darkness everywhere._

_ "Mommy? Are you there?" The five year old runs by the grown hedgehog and goes to the other side of the glass floor, where there's no stairs. Fear grips the pink hedgehog as she sees her former self go to the very edge. She tugs and pulls on the chains that bind her to the floor, trying to reach the little girl from her almost impending death._

_ "Mommy?" The child went closer to the edge and-_

_ "NO!" -walked on a gray stair that just appeared. More and more stairs appeared as the five year old ran up the stairs to a very large pillar. She was still calling for her mother. The pink hedgehog finally pulled hard and the chains became vines and she fell face forward. The vines slithered away for a moment so that the pink hedgehog can trek her way up the stairs. However, the possessed vines weren't going to let the girl go free..._

* * *

><p>How did this happen? He only saw her during that faker's birthday party. She looked fine to him that day. After all, her usual cheerful self was rather annoying, but it gave him the satisfaction that the lone rose was doing fine. He looked down at the blood stains on his fur. He scowled deeply at the liquid that caused his white chest fur to become a maroon color. He only watched over her to keep his promise. What drove her to that point? He doesn't know a thing about her past, but he knows that it wasn't going to bind her to the ground.<p>

_She's not like me. _He growled in complete frustration. It's always him that has to come and save her. Why can't that nagging bat or that extremely naive rabbit come for their friend? Or that stupid faker?!

"Shadow? I need to speak with you about Ms. Rose." the female gopher announced. The crimson splashed hedgehog closed his eyes and walked into the doctor's office. The doctor folded her hands together and sighed. The black hedgehog didn't give a shit in the slightest.

"What do you want to discuss? You better make it quick." His velvet voice echoed in the silence. The gopher glared at Shadow for his tone and rudeness, but the dark her crossed his arms and glared back, but twice as deadly. Jumping slightly, the gopher cleared her throat.

"Well, it seems like Ms. Rose tried to commit suicide." Shadow rolled his eyes at this.

"No shit Sherlock. Now what the hell do you want me in here for?" The gopher sighed again.

"Ms. Rose is in a coma as we speak. She's still in the ICU right now. We have been able to stop the bleeding and to get her breathing stabilized, but it seems like she fell into a deep coma. We're not sure if she'll be able to wake up from it. And from the amount of blood loss, she was minutes away from dying." Shadow quietly pondered at this. Amy Rose? In a coma? Those words should never be in the same sentence. The gopher cleared her throat.

"Do you know exactly what made her try to commit suicide?" Shadow's eyes flashed open.

"How the hell should I know? I wasn't with her when she did it! I only found her barely breathing, lying in her own pool of blood." the hedgehog growled in anger. The gopher held her hands up in defense.

"I was only asking. Usually patients that try to commit suicide from slitting their wrists are suffering from depression, want attention, or they truly need help. Has Ms. Rose been showing any signs of those situations?" The spikey quilled hedgehog tried to remember the times he saw Rose. He really didn't see much of her. Only when he was forced to go to those stupid birthday celebrations and when he had to have important meetings with the general and the rest of the team when it came to defeating terrorists or an overweight scientist. She didn't seem depressed in the slightest.

"No." The doctor sighed for the fourth time.

"I don't know what else to-" _SLAM!_

"Doctor Ritch! Patient in ICU room 12 is going into cardiac arrest as we speak!" A male purple and red striped tiger with hazel eyes bursts into the room wearing blue scrubs. Doctor Ritch's eyes popped out of her head. She immediately started to follow the tiger down the hall. Crimson eyes watched as the doctor left the office. Shaking his head, the dark hero was about to leave the office, only to silently curse when he realized that the files on the doctor's desk revealed that the patient going into cardiac arrest was the pink hedgehog who tried to kill herself.

* * *

><p><em> The lone rose quickly ran up the gray stairs that was covered with thorny vines. She finally reached the very top of the pillar and saw the five year old with her doll run into a tall, gray glass door. It shut behind the five year old and disappeared instantly. The broken doll breathed in and out harshly and in panic. She could've sworn that the younger version of herself went through a gray door a second ago! Tattered rags went side to side as Amy looked in every direction to see where she was. Her arms began to tickle with warm liquid. Looking down, she saw her wrists still opened with blood flowing freely. Looking at the tattered clothes she was wearing, the broken doll quickly wipes the rushing rivers and bent down to wipe up the spots that stained...another glass floor?<em>

_ "Where the hell am I?!" The grown hedgehog could see herself as a ten year old with a small Chao in her arms. Amy got closer to the image of herself to get a better view. The eyes of the younger reflection snapped open._

_ "You honestly don't know where you are you ignorant fool?" The lone rose jumped back in surprise._

_ "What the fuck?!" Her ten year old self laughed scornfully._

_ "I'm surprised to see how I've gotten even stupider as I got older. How can you not know where you are?" The glassy ten year old hedgehog rose from the floor. Her body begins to morph and shape into a living and breathing ten year old hedgehog. Amy was awestruck at the sight. She backed away in horror, only to realize that her ankles and wrists were being held down by the vines that morphed back into rusty iron chains. The pink hedgehog began to panic as her ten year old self approached her. The little girl just shakes her head._

_ "I never realized that I would grow up to be this very pitiful young woman. I wonder where I will go wrong?" The younger reflection puts her hand on her chin, as if she's actually thinking about what she said. Breathing in and out, the young woman tried to scoot back, almost going to the edge of the giant pillar. Fear had its iron grip wrapped around the lone rose, and it was constricting her greatly._

_ "How-? What-? I don't-?" Ten year old Amy Rose scoffed._

_ "I never realized that I would be babbling like a complete idiot when I became an adult." The girl scowled deeply. The older hedgehog was shaking in fear._

_ "I-I-I thought I killed myself already! Where am I?! What the hell are you?!" Laughter erupts from the young girl and echoes into nothingness._

_ "Haven't you realized that you're not dead yet?" Emerald eyes widened._

_ "Wh-What?" The ten year old rolled her eyes._

_ "You still refuse to think like the grown hedgehog you are. Of course you're not dead you fool! If you were, you wouldn't be able to see this now would you?" The ten year old's chao raised itself from the floor and flew up into the never ending darkness. The glass chao morphed into a tall stained glass window. It looked like the older rose hedgehog was having a seizure as the doctors tried to resuscitate her._

* * *

><p>"Pulse is running low! Add the shock to another level!" Doctor Ritch rubbed the shocking ends of the defibrillator together. Another doctor and a few more nurses were scrambling to get the appropriate equipment and methods to use to keep the rose colored hedgehog alive. A green lioness turned the the dial of the device up to level three. The gopher holds the shocking pads up in the air.<p>

"CLEAR!" The pink hedgehog's limp body sprang up and down a few times. The pulse got stronger a little bit, but it was still somewhat weak. Time was racing against the doctors and nurses to keep their patient alive.

* * *

><p><em>Emerald eyes looked at the window with utter shock and horror. Those doctors and nurses are trying to revive her with any equipment and method they can think of. The ten year old crosses her arms and smirks.<em>

_ "You fool. I told you. You aren't dead yet. Those doctors are simply wasting their time and talents on you." The little hedgehog walked towards the older pink hedgehog and went past her. She walked towards the edge of the pillar and a marble stair appears under her feet. After taking the first step, ten year old Amy Rose took off running. The rose colored hedgehog instantly got up and pulled the chains until she was set free. The rusty irons broke apart and morphed back into vines. The older Amy Rose ran after her younger self. Marble stairs spiraled up to another huge pillar. Amy then saw her ten year old self in front of a silver door in the middle of the floor. Breathing harshly from the physical activity, the elder pink hedgehog sprinted to the younger reflection of herself._

_ "Wait!" The little girl looked back and smirked. Slithering stealthily on the floor, vines came and wrapped itself around Amy's wrists and ankles, morphing back to the rusty iron chains again. Amy fell face first into the glass floor after getting tripped from the chains. She looked up and saw her little reflection crossing her arms._

_ "I demand answers!" The little girl rolled her eyes._

_ "You? Demanding answers from me?" Amy's patients was wearing thin._

_ "Who are you?! And if I'm not dead, then where the hell am I?!" The little girl turned around and opened the silver door and stepped into its everlasting shadows._

_ "Answer me!" Young little Rose turned her head slightly and smirked._

_ "Your mind." She slammed the door and the glass window above the pillar shattered into millions of pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Suspenseful ain't it? xD Anyway, here's the second chapter! For those that are confused, in this chapter, Amy isn't dead. She's just wandering around in her mind and is also facing her demons (everyone has one). Also, the glass floor idea was actually an inspiration from Kingdom Hearts when Sora had to make extremely important decisions when it came to choosing his weapon wisely. The part where Doctor Ritch explains why a patient cuts their wrists was made up (or is coincidentally true). For those that read and favored the first chapter, it was deleted by the site and I didn't get a LEGIT reason of why it was deleted. Anyway, it'll be up and running again. Hopefully nothing happens. Happy reading! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_ Broken glass showered down onto the pink hedgehog. Curling in a fetal position, she awaits for the shards to shred her skin. However, she felt nothing. Opening up an eye, she looks up to see the glass floating as if anti-gravity decided to dangle them in front of her. Slowly, the pink hedgehog comes out of her fetal position and attempts to stand. Shattered pieces slowly swirl into a fast tornado. Brutal wind scratches the young maiden, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. The swirling glass began to put itself together like a puzzle. Piece by piece, cracks still in between. The wind ceased its howl, and the pink hedgehog looked up. The shattered pieces formed into a cracked teenage version of the woman._

_ "This..." The pink hedgehog extended her hand, forgetting the drops of crimson rolling down her arm and staining the floor. The extended body part slowly reached further and further to the cracked glass sculpture. The index and middle fingers were inches away from touching the face...until the ruptured glass hand instantly grabbed the wrist of the pink hedgehog._

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have some nerve to touch me like that." The glass reflection of the broken female said with a voice like poisoned honey. The eyes rolled forward from the back of the head and furrowed in malice. The grip on Amy's arm began to tighten and the cracked edges of the glass began to cut deeper into her skin. The pink hedgehog screamed in hot searing pain. The skin released the rushing river of blood. Amy fell to her knees and tried to pry off the cracked hand._

_ "Let go of me! Please!" The teenage glass version of the pink hedgehog laughed scornfully. The grip became even tighter._

_ "Why should I? Huh? Why should I have to let go of my pathetic older version of myself? After all, you wanted to die didn't you? You were willing to embrace the pain of you cutting yourself. You were willing to die weren't you?" Rising from the floor, glass roses began to morph into people that she knew. From the left, a glassy red echidna with long locks and spikey fists rises from his knees. He turns to the females and his eyes snapped open, only to reveal black sclera with red irises. His teeth were sharp like knives when he created a deadly smile._

_ "And here I thought the pink rat would finally get out of my locks. It's a shame that someone just had to save your whiny little ass. The world would be better off without a stupid bitch who's so hung up on somebody that actually hates her. It's a damn shame." Amy looked at the glass echidna in absolute horror. Is this what Knuckles actually thought of her? Is this why he barely looked at her? Is this why he always glared at her every time she tried to talk to him?_

_ "Now Knuckles, you're not the only person that has reasons of why this pathetic waste of space should disappear off the face of Mobius." A velvet voice full of hatred comes from the right of the pink hedgehog. The rose opens up and morphs into a snow white bat with a glassy white strapped dress that sparkled like diamonds. The bat looked like she was made of pure marble, making her look positively radiant. Her eyes snapped opened to black sclera and pure silver irises, flashing in sheer hatred._

_ "Oh really? Why do you think she should wither away Rouge? Obviously she must have done something to you piss you off...and to everyone else and to society." The glass echidna comes close to the marble bat and pulls her by the waist. Both pairs of demonic eyes burn through the pink hedgehog's skull._

_ "The stupid bitch couldn't leave me alone for a full second! Always calling me for advice to impress Sonic, to find ways to get him into her bed, calling me every day to find out where Big Blue is, always bugging me even when I'm trying to spend my quality time with you Big Red. This pink brat wouldn't leave me alone whatsoever! I mean God! I knew she was a stalker and completely mental but this is ridiculous! I'm just surprised that she didn't capture the blue hedgehog and held him captive in her basement." Marble Rouge slides her hand up Glass Knuckles' chest and looked at the cracked glass figure holding the defenseless hedgehog._

_ "Amy hun, let the 'mistake' go. She won't be going anywhere anytime soon. After all, she has to understand why she must die." The marble bat extended her hands and a pearl-shaped dove appeared. It flew out of the marble hand and exploded into tiny pearls. The blast surprised the pink hedgehog, and made her gasp._

_ "Must I have to even lay my eyes on this pathetic waste? Mother's making cookies soon. If I would've known I'd have to waste my time here, I would've brought my big knife with me so I can get rid of 'it'." A sickly-sweet voice echoes from the tiny pearls rushing together to form into a teenage rabbit. Glass sapphires and rubies grow from the chest and turn into a strapless dress, flowing like a lily to the floor. The eyes snapped opened to reveal red sclera with black diamonds as irises. Amy felt her body freeze on the spot._

_ "C-Cream?" The rabbit crossed her arms and scowled._

_ "You stupid little bitch. Must you have to act like a pathetic five year old? I swear to God I should have just let you die when that fat bastard went insane and tried to kill you. Life would've been much better with you gone." The pink hedgehog felt her heart shatter into pieces. Cream was her best friend! Her little sister! How could she think of these things?!_

_ "How can you say that?! What did I ever do to you?! You're my-"_

_ "I'm not your anything! You're so damn childish! You keep whining and complaining about everything! Especially when you don't get your way! You're nothing but a whiny little bitch that can't do shit! I'm even tired of trying to save your worthless ass and you're supposed to protect __**me**__! I was deemed as the weakest link! But it's the other way around this time. Oh well. You won't be around much longer." The hand crafted from a thousand tiny pearls disintegrated and became a swirling dust storm. The pink hedgehog shielded her eyes in both fear and security._

_ "Why are you all doing this to me?!" she yelled over the roaring wind. She just didn't understand why her friends hated her so much. And they all wished that she was dead! She did want to escape everything, but to know that all of her friends wished she was dead was absolutely horrifying! Eyebrows of the owner of red irises go up in question._

_ "What the hell are you talking about? We're not doing shit to you."_

_ "Yes you are! Why are you all doing this to me?!" The bat made of marble rolled her eyes but smirked._

_ "But we truly aren't doing anything insolent fool." The wind becomes stronger and stronger and soon turns into a tornado. The marble stairs broke apart and were tossed around carelessly in the swirling storm. Amy was able to squint her eyes opened to look at the beautifully crafted people with twisted hearts smiling wickedly at her. A chip of glass from Knuckles' eye broke off and went spiraling into the wind. Soon piece by piece of glass went swirling in the chaotic wind._

_ "I hope you realize how stupid you sound you bitch." A big piece of red glass hits the marble bat in the eye and the whole figure was split from a huge crack. The bat wore a sadistic smile._

_ "You have questions that only an idiot can ask." Soon, pieces of the marble began to swirl in the wind along with the red glass from the echidna's body. The pearls from the body of the teenage rabbit disintegrated even more and created an even bigger dusty whirl. The head created of pearls turned to the defenseless hedgehog and smirked evilly._

_ "It won't be much longer." Amy dropped her body to the ground and covered her ears. The wind screamed in her ears as the bodies of precious materials began to break apart completely and soon, they were all flying within the rushing tornado. The pink hedgehog looked up to see her cracked reflection still standing. A piece of the glass from its quills broke off, following the wind. The cracked body broke apart, piece by piece. The pink hedgehog looked up and trembled in fear from the devious smirk._

_ "Do you really want to know who's torturing you?" Amy wanted to lift her head up, but she didn't want dust and glass to get in her eyes._

_ "Yes! For the love of God yes! Who is doing this to me?!" The teenage hedgehog laughed like a psychotic killer and looked down at the twenty-three year old._

_ "Yourself." The glass figure broke apart completely and swirled into the powerful tornado. Sadistic laughter echoed from the storm. Laughter from the evil echidna, the scornful bat, the wicked rabbit, and the psychotic pink hedgehog was recorded in Amy's head, never letting her hear her own thoughts._

* * *

><p>"This is spiraling out of control. Get Doctor Bolt! I don't know how much longer this patient can take!" The gopher was struggling to even keep the pink hedgehog breathing. Everyone else was scrambling everywhere to either change the equipment or to take more notes about vital signs and everything else. The heart monitor barely had a normal rate. A dark purple chimpanzee wiped the massive sweat off of Doctor Ritch's forehead. The chimp hoped and prayed that his boss could stay on her feet and that her patient can survive.<p>

Deep in his thoughts, he silently walked down the hallway filled with medical equipment and a few nurses. A group of female cats, wolves, and racoons blushed and stared dreamily as he walked past. He could only roll his eyes at those idiotic girls, knowing that they would do anything just to get his number, maybe even a quick fuck. _Bzzz...Bzzz..._He felt his crimson splashed quills vibrate repeatedly. Groaning in annoyance, the black hedgehog takes his work phone and slides the lock up. He looks at the text.

_Report back as soon as you can. We will be discussing partnership with I.D.O.L. soon. -General Rogan_

"Of all times...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish that fucking faker was here to take care of her. Why can't any of those idiots do this job?" Shadow sighed in anger and irritation. All he was trying to do was finish his mission and then go home. But the damn rain and the weird feeling kept him from completing it. The black hedgehog looked down at his fur. A deep scowl was directed at the now dried crimson paint adorned with a copper smell. He hoped that the pink hedgehog would just wake up already so that he could leave. The dark hero felt someone pass him with great celerity. He frowned and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Attention! Attention! Code blue! Code blue! I repeat: code blue! Will Doctors Reggie Jackson and Alisa the Raven please report to ICU room 12! The patient is not responding! I repeat, the patient is not responding!" Crimson eyes flashed open in both shock and in a bit of panic. The patient...in room 12...not responding? He turned around and ran as fast as he could back to the room, trying to avoid countless bodies in the hallway. If the patient was unresponsive, that could only mean...He bared his sharp teeth.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><em> The wind still spiraled in a huge frenzy. The precious glass and stones began to assemble in the eye of the storm. Piece by piece, the precious material began to form a marble door, with glass and gems creating a mural of the twenty-three year old pink hedgehog wearing a white sundress and a white headband, being trapped and tangled in a vine of thorny roses. The defenseless pink hedgehog looked up, still trying to keep dust from getting in her eyes. Seeing the door, Amy made a break for it and quickly stepped inside. She slammed the door and breathed deeply. She felt relieved to have air brought back into her lungs and to get away from the psychotic mirages that tormented her for their own enjoyment. The defenseless hedgehog couldn't help but think about what her teenage cracked version of her said.<em>

_ "She said that I'm doing this to myself? But how?! I actually didn't think-" she stopped. She couldn't believe it. She's in her mind. She created those creatures. She's the one that created those thoughts. She was the one that created everything that occurred. Hot tears rolled from her cheeks. What can she do now?_

_ "Help..." The broken doll looked up from hearing a voice._

_ "Help me...please..." The pink girl got up and took a step forward. She looked down to see crystals forming on either side of her feet. The crystals began to hum and glow in the darkness. Still listening to the voice, the pink maiden broke into a sprint. She soon came upon a room with giant crystals surrounding a glass floor of what looked like all three versions of Amy Rose, kneeling together with their hands folded like they're praying together. All three versions had on snow white dresses with white headbands. Only the five year old Amy Rose had a headband of white flowers covering her quills._

_ "Help..." Amy looked in front of her and saw a figure wrapped in chains. The figure wore a torn white princess dress with splotches of dried blood. Her long quills reached to her waist. The figure looked up and Amy fell back and screamed. The figure was a crystallized version of Amy and the eyes of the reflection were gorged out. There were bloody tears flowing from the crystal princess' face and her mouth was sewn shut with black barb wire. The chained angel held her hand out to the disturbed woman._

_ "Help me..." Amy has had enough of this bullshit._

_ "No way! I'm done! I can't take this anymore!" The broken doll got up to leave, only to drop back down to the floor in weakness and pain._

_ "What the hell?!" The bloody princess rose from her knees with the chains _clanking _with every move. The woman walked over to Amy and stared at her, even though she has no eyes._

_ "You didn't want to help me...You didn't want to help me...So if you won't help me...I will kill you...Every move you make...will destroy us both..." Jade eyes widened._

_ "You're fucking insane!"_

_ "We believe you are completely insane dear! It's a shame that you won't accept it." A voice from the giant crystal echoed._

_ "What?!" The pink hedgehog turned to see a purple cat, a silver hedgehog, and a brown chipmunk in the giant crystals that surrounded her and the broken woman. All of their eyes were gorged out, leaving bloody tears trailing on their cheeks._

_ "Blaze...Silver...and Sally?" All three characters laughed evilly and their hands bursts forth from the crystal. Pulling themselves out, the crystallized demons came forth and stood behind their princess. Amy wished nothing but to wake up._

_ "I wouldn't do that my dear. Because you see, you chose death. You wanted death more than anything. We can't allow you to walk away from death, now can we?" The purple crystal cat asked with a sickening purr. She lifted her hands and opened her mouth. Blood flowed freely from it and in an instant, flames bursts from the crystals and set everything on fire. The heat scorched the pink hedgehog's skin, and she wanted out._

* * *

><p>"Oh no...Her body temperature's rising! Cool her down immediately!" Every nurse and doctor were bumping into each other as they tried to find the equipment and tried to do everything to revive the patient. Some of the employees were ready to give up. Doctor Ritch heard the heart monitor drop. Panic rose from her stomach.<p>

"No...No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" The line went flat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's suspenseful as hell xD. I actually started this last week and I just didn't have time to finish it. I literally just got finished with this while I was watching RAW from WWE. Anyway, for those who don't know, scelra is actually the white parts of our eyes and I will tell you what I.D.O.L. means later. Amy's still facing her demons that she created in her mind (weird right?) and she's actually making herself die (if that makes sense). Don't worry though folks! I'm just messing with you guys' heads with cliffhangers xD (shot). I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but now I really need to go to bed since I have to get up for school tomorrow -_-. If I do happen to have misspellings, please let me know! Happy reading everyone! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!" The heart monitor's tone went dead. The gopher refused to lose another innocent patient. Other nurses with scrubs tried to resuscitate the pink hedgehog. The same green lioness turned the dial of the defibrillator up to the seventh level. The purple chimp looked to his boss.

"Doctor Ritch! That's way too dangerous! Do you know that it could-"

"I'm well aware of that Harry! But at the moment, we have no choice!" The female doctor tried not to panic while she rubbed the the shocking ends together. The gopher held the ends up in the air.

"CLEAR!" The limp pink body sprang up with a violent jolt. The monitor's line went back up, only for a few seconds. Everyone was ready to just give up and put the body in a black bag. While everyone was scrambling, the doors burst open to reveal wide red irises. The black body was rising and falling with deprivation of air. A brown and black spotted lynx with purple scrubs spotted the male.

"Sir! You aren't allowed to be in here!" The black and red hedgehog brushed past the lynx and marched straight to the bed that was surrounded by nurses and four doctors trying to revive the pink hedgehog. The female gopher looked up and gasped.

"Shadow! You're not supposed to be in here-!"

"You're pathetic." Eyebrows rose in shock and a few of them furrowed in anger.

"What the hell are you-?"

"I can't believe that you would instantly give up like that. I'm very surprised at you Rose. For someone that's always so optimistic and always telling her friends to never give up, you're running away. You're a fucking coward." The chimp took offense to the statement and raised his fist.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" Harry threw his fist at the hedgehog, only to get his arm twisted and almost broken in half. Other doctors and nurses were panicking from trying to save an almost dead patient to an almost random fight going on. While the commotion was happening, only a crystal blue sparrow with a long braided ponytail paid attention to the heart monitor as the heartbeat began to pick back up in a steady rhythm.

* * *

><p><em>Heat began to suffocate the young woman as flames began to lick her skin. The crystal silver hedgehog's hand began to glow a fluorescent blue. Tips of the fire turned to sharp orange stones and floated in the air. Piece by piece, they began to form into a giant stalactite, floating above the pink hedgehog and the crystallized demons.<em>

_ "You were always annoying and getting in my way. Now Death can take you as his bride." The pink hedgehog felt burns all on her skin. She looked up and saw the giant pointy rock floating above her. She moved her arms and screamed in white hot pain. This was it. Amy Rose has had enough! She was just ready to say fuck-_

You're pathetic. _What the hell?_

I can't believe you would instantly give up like that. I'm very surprised at you Rose. For someone that's always so optimistic and always telling her friends to never give up, you're running away. You're a fucking coward. _Amy frowned at the choice of words from the rough, but velvet voice. The voice sounded like..._

_ "Now you will die along with us! Now I can finally spend time with my blue hedgehog with you out of the picture!" The crystal chipmunk laughed like a mad woman. Amy tried to listen to the voice from above. It sounded like..._

_ "The fiery depths of Hell will consume you and-" That voice sounded like..._

_ "You...shall...die..." A blood vessel popped in her skull._

_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everything surrounding her shattered in pieces of glass. The heat was gone and everything felt cool. Silence filled her ears and she was ever so grateful to hear it. Thinking about the voice again...it sounded like...Jade eyes widened in realization._

_ "Shadow?!"_

* * *

><p>In the midst of arguing and tired nurses and doctors, the sparrow took a deep breath.<p>

"The patient is alive! The heart rate is back up! Everyone else get out accept Doctor Alisa, Alexis Jenkins, and that so called 'Shadow'!" The sparrow screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at the bird like she was bat shit crazy. Doctor Ritch looked at the heart monitor and gasped in shock. The heart rate was increasing! She looked at everyone else in the room.

"You heard Tina! Everyone but Alisa, Alexis, and Shadow must leave immediately! This is a very delicate situation!" Everyone else raced out of the door, some thanking the gopher on the way out that they didn't have to continue to revive the patient. Harry looked at his boss.

"But boss-"

"NOW!" The purple chimp ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." The raven came closer to the limp body. She looked at the different tubes and other instruments coming from the body.

"Take out everything except the IV, heart monitor, and oxygen mask." The doctors and two nurses took out the tubes from Amy's body and put them back in their proper places. The crimson splashed hedgehog leaned against the wall, clenching his arms while they were folded. The gopher looked to the sparrow.

"Tina, how did the heart rate increase?" Tina looked over her shoulder and stared at the male with spiked up quills.

"It spiked up when that hedgehog called the patient a coward. It's as if the patient heard his voice and is trying to regain consciousness." The lynx looked to the hedgehog and walked closer to him.

"Do you have any relations with this woman?" Shadow flashed his eyes open. He never considered the pink hedgehog to be anything. He never really had any friends in this time. The only person that was there for him was Maria Robotnik, but she's not here anymore. She hasn't been here for over fifty years. The only ones he considered friends are Omega and Rouge when she wasn't a being a bitch. He absolutely hated that stupid ass arrogant faker, he didn't like the faker's twin tailed companion, he despised that idiot red echidna that Rouge loves to fuck, and he could never understand that naive rabbit. What did he consider Amy? He never really considered her to be anything...but just something. He couldn't understand it. What exactly was she to him? A friend? And acquaintance? Someone he just knows? Sensing the small amount of tension, Tina spoke up.

"Don't worry about who he is for now. All he needs to do is continue speaking to the patient. Whatever he says might help her wake up." The spotted lynx scoffed and walked back to the patient. Shadow got off of the wall and walked closer to the body. He stood on one side of the bed and stared down at the sleeping pink hedgehog. The sound of the heart monitor was accompanied by silence filling the room. All of the females looked at Shadow.

"Well?" Crimson irises glared at chocolate brown ones.

"Well what? What the hell do you want me to do?" Blood vessels popped in irritation from the lynx's head.

"You need to say something to her! Don't tell me you only came in here to say stupid shit and then leave! Say something! Anything to her! Do you even give two shits whether she dies or not?!" Doctor Alisa came and held Alexis back.

"Screaming is not helping us nor the patient! If you can't deal with this situation properly Alexis you will need to leave now!" The steady beeps of the monitor began to dwindle. Panic and realization settled into the doctors and nurses. Shadow frowned deeply and bared his teeth. The brown and black spotted lynx stared at the crimson splashed male and words filled with malice flowed from her mouth.

"If she dies right here, it'll be on your shoulders!"

* * *

><p><em>The silence felt so wonderful to her ears. But now what is she supposed to do? She only heard that velvet voice for a brief amount of time. What's supposed to happen now? Blinding light flashed in front of her face. The pink maiden shielded her eyes from the blinding glow. When the brightness went down, jade eyes saw a pure white door with solid gold swirls decorating the top and bottom. Pure silver swirls created beautiful roses and red diamonds flowed beautifully from the silver stems. Seeing the door, Amy walked toward the door and tried to reach the ruby glass doorknob. She stopped and stepped back in a fast pace when she saw a skeleton hand come from behind the door.<em>

_ "And where are you going now? Do you even know what this door leads to?" The owner of the skeleton hand revealed himself. Dry and broken bones of a fox ear appears. The skeleton of a twin tailed fox came from behind the beautifully crafted door. His irises were a bloody red and his smile was missing plenty of teeth, only three crooked fangs remained. A large bloody organ remained in the center of his rib cage. The tissue of the organ was pierced by two rib bones with the sharp edges sticking through. Amy tried not throw up, but the burning acid forced itself out of her throat. The skeleton laughed with enjoyment._

_ "My dear! I'm not that scary looking! Or am I?" The lone rose wiped her mouth from spurting out the vile from her stomach._

_ "Tails! Wh-what happened to you?!" One crooked tooth fell out of the skull and the bony hand picked up the tooth and put it back in its proper place._

_ "You do realize that this is just all in your mind right?" Amy did forget about that. The dead fox walked to the door and held the knob._

_ "Are you sure you want to come through here?" The pink hedgehog was very hesitant. Should she go through that beautiful door? What if it was the only way out of her mind? At this point, she had no other choice._

_ "I'm going through it." The red irises disappeared and the missing teeth grew back into sharp knives in the fox's head. He silently chuckled and slowly opened the door._

_ "Be warned: once you go in, no one and nothing will come out. Not even you. Try not to make things any more worse than they are. It's enough that you cheated Death. And he might want to take you with him...forcefully..." The twin-tailed skeleton laughed like a hyena. The rose maiden stepped into the door and walked a few steps in. The beautifully crafted door slammed behind her and instantly shattered into pieces. The skeleton fox's laugh still echoed in the dark room and shivered down Amy's spine. The pink girl kept walking and walking in the never ending darkness. She couldn't see anything in front of her. Silence filled her ears._

_ "Tee-hee..." The girl's ears perked up at the slight sound. Her quills started to tingle with fear._

_ "Tee-hee..." The rose's breathing increases ten-fold. She was tired of being fucked with all day and she wants to just open her eyes already!_

_ "Show yourself! I'm tired and I want to leave!" A light descended from the from the darkness above and its rays descended on the woman with jade eyes. The light began to expand a lot more, revealing a glass stained floor with the broken hedgehog princess wrapped in iron chain. Splotches of blood on the dress looked like smears on the glass portrait. Amy looked down and saw her shadow looking a bit tall. She stepped back and saw the shadow growing taller than her. Ears perked as she heard the laughter once again._

_ "Show yourself dammit!" The shadow slithered away from the pink hedgehog and went to the other side of the glass portrait. The girl was so startled, she fell back and fell to the floor and screamed. The shadow brought itself off the floor, morphing into a dark blue and crystallized demon. Smoke came from its feet and the tips of the fingers and quills were snow white. Amy couldn't believe it. This demon...this very demon that she hasn't seen for years is now haunting her in her mind?! Now of all times?! The hedgehog demon laughed to the darkness above._

_ "This can't-this can't be happening! You're M-Mephiles?!" The figure just laughed and laughed and laughed. Amy took a good look at the figure this time. The quills weren't up and spikey. In fact, the quills were down in a familiar shape. The smoking demon turned around slowly. Its sickening pale and dark green irises stared at the female with malice, poison, and utter amusement._

_ "Now now, you bitch. Are you really that fucking blind?" The lone rose covers her mouth while she screamed in bloody horror. She recognized that body...those green eyes with malice._

_ "S-Sonic?" The hedgehog demon laughed bitterly and took his sharp fingers and quickly slashed his muzzle. Amy gagged and choked as blood and green slime leaked from the rips, revealing razor sharp teeth._

_ "You shouldn't have stepped through the Door of Everlasting Fears...Now you will die here with me..." Amy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs._

* * *

><p>"This is not good..." The two doctors were trying to put oxygen back into their patient's lungs while the nurses were getting the equipment together. The dark hero could only sit back and watch while the professionals are juggling the maiden's fate of either life or death. Shadow looked at the body and saw it rise and fall fast. Feeling concerned, he gets up from the chair and moves to the side of the bed. The lynx sees the hedgehog move closer and pushes him back.<p>

"You need to get back now! You're doing enough damage as it is!" The dark hero bared his fang in irritation. The stupid mammal was so focused on being the hero, she fails to realize what's happening to the patient!

"Did you even look at her chest? Can you even hear the monitor?!" Alexis was about to yell at him again-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy's body sprang up violently as she let out a bloody scream, scaring everyone including Shadow.

"She's alive! She's-"

"Not necessarily." Alisa the Raven moved other equipment out the way while the body was moving in jerky movements.

"What do you mean?" The black hedgehog shoved the lynx out of the way and held the body down.

"She means that Rose is still in a comatose state. Just because she screamed, doesn't mean that she'll be waking up soon. Something's trapping her in her mind, and she's trying to fight it so she can wake up." The dark hero kept a firm grip on the arms and used enough force to keep the jerking body on the bed. He knew this was dangerous, even for her. There's no telling when she'll get out of this state. The breathing was getting heavier and faster. The black hedgehog didn't know how much longer this wilting rose could take. When the other women in the room began to scramble, very soft and delicate hands violently gripped the crimson splashed arms of the Ultimate Life Form.

"SHADOW HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just love to torture you guys with cliff hangers xD (shot). I just made this and finished it today because school just got closed AGAIN because of the nasty weather. School is also closed tomorrow because of the weather as well, so I'm making good use of my time to create more chapters. I actually got the idea of Skeleton Tails when I played Sonic Heroes in the Haunted Mansion stage. It was when I went to the room with the giant doors and if you take a few good looks, there were skeletons moving and hiding from behind the doors like they were watching you. And of course I got the Mephiles idea from Sonic '06. However, I kinda wanted to make it a fear of Amy (even though she's never really seen him in that form I think) and I wanted to add the fear of Sonic hating Amy at the same time, so why not just add both together? Don't worry! I'll try to get the next chapter up by this weekend. Happy reading everyone! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit!" The doctors and nurses dropped everything and went over to the bed with a screaming pink hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form had to practically force the patient down on the bed, limiting her jerky movements.

"What the hell is going on in her mind?!" Shadow was at a loss for words as well. The doctors are supposed to be handling the patient, not him! And why would Rose scream his name for help? Wasn't she supposed to be screaming for faker's name instead?

"SHADOW! PLEASE HELP ME!" Her desperate cries for him increased tenfold, her voice ringing in his ears. The crimson splashed hedgehog didn't know how much longer this poor woman can take.

"Dammit Rose! You need to fight it!"

* * *

><p><em> The smoking demon laughed with sheer amusement as his victim screamed with fear. The lone rose really wanted to find a way to get out of her mind. But...how?! What can she do? <em>

_ "Damn woman! I knew you had a set of lungs on you but, damn! I didn't know you'd be screaming like a banshee! Geez! This is one other good reason for me to kill you!" The twin of Mephiles floats ever so slowly to the pink hedgehog, his snake-like tongue licking his muzzle after tearing the rest of the rips. His slime, blood, and saliva drips onto the floor, melting holes into the floor. Bile rose from her stomach, and escaped her mouth. Hating the foul taste left in her mouth, Rose looked back and tried to run. She ran and ran until she got to the edge of the pillar. The demon laughed in sheer amusement, loving to slowly torment his victim._

_ "And where do you think you're going?" A voice of sweet venom flowed to her ears. Amy knew she was screwed, but she had to at least try to get away._

_ "I'm leaving and I'm gonna wake up! I'm too tired for any of this shit! I want to-"_

_ "Live again? HA! I won't let you wake up! You wanted to escape reality. Why go back now? You're much needed in the land of the dead..." Demon Sonic instantly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It slithered towards the young woman in a fast pace. The lone rose didn't know what to do. She knows she can't jump and she knows she can't outrun the puff of smoke. What can she do?!_

Dammit Rose! _There's the velvet voice again! This time...it sounded like..._

_ "Shadow?!"_

Fight it! _Amy couldn't believe it! The voice did belong to Shadow! But why is he talking to her? How did he get into the room with all of those doctors? How did he get there in the first place? How did he know she was at the hospital? Did he...find her?_

_ "How can I fight it?! Just...how?!" A quick memory flashed her eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Answer me!" Young little Rose turned her head slightly and smirked.<strong>_

_** "Your mind."**_

* * *

><p><em> If she was in her mind...she could control things! Thinking hard but quick, Amy jumped from the pillar and extended her arms. Wind was rushing through her hair as she dived into the river of blackness. Suddenly, her back felt as light as air as beautiful golden feather wings stopped the young woman from falling further. Using her strength, Amy accelerated upwards and floated high above the pillar. She glanced down to see her adult self, surrounded by Chaos and roses, blooming to the moonlight. And there was an...outline of a male hedgehog? He was holding her waist and her hand, as if they were dancing under the moonlight.<em>

_ "Hmph...So you grew wings. Big deal! You are not in control of anything!" From the outline of the male hedgehog in the glass portrait, black smoke began to spread across the glass. The edges began to spark with blue fire, melting the floor even more. Amy knew she couldn't stay any longer. She tried to create another door in her mind, but nothing appeared._

_ "Wh-What?!" Dark laughter erupted from the flames._

_ "I told you, you stupid bitch! Once you stepped through the Door of Everlasting Fears, you cannot escape! No matter how hard you try!" Dark claws with crystal white tips jetted out from the flames and tried to grab the floating angel. She quickly dodged and flew to different spots. The claws continuously tried to get her, failing at every turn. Suddenly, the claws disappeared in the smoke. Jade eyes tried to locate where the claws are._

_ "Looking for me you bitch?" A powerful force knocked the lone rose into the blue flames, badly burning her body. The girl's scream of pain was so powerful, the demon had to shield his ears from the high pitch. He also failed to realize a small white crack began to form on his chest._

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A pink body began to have a serious spasm and it was beginning to become an even harder challenge to keep the body still. Shadow was doing the best he can to keep Amy still, but even he was surprised at the amount of strength this woman possessed.<p>

"Shit! What the hell is going on in there?!" The male hedgehog's voice was strained with a hint of anger. Whatever Amy was dealing with, she was getting her ass kicked by it. The heart monitor excelled greatly, and it started to make the doctors and nurses panic.

"We need to shock her awake now!" The raven tried to get the device together.

"No! We have to wait until-"

"Until what?! She has an extreme heart attack?! We have no choice!" Alexis said with panic in her voice. She came close to tears after seeing the patient just suffer right there on the bed. She knew there was nothing that they can do at the moment. The Ultimate Life Form bared his teeth in anger, agitation, and authority.

"Listen to me! I don't give a fuck if you're a doctor! The only way that Rose will wake up is if she finishes the fight in her mind! Shocking her again won't do shit but kill her! Aren't you all supposed to be professionals?!" The spotted lynx was about to jump the male hedgehog, but the gopher for a doctor held her back with all her might.

"Alexis, leave!" Brown irises widened.

"But-"

"But nothing! It's obvious that you can't work in this environment! Take the files with you on the way out. Now go!" Teardrops leaked from the girl's eyes as she snatched the files from a mobile table and ran out the door. The blue sparrow hung her head in disappointment for her co-worker, but at the moment all of the attention should be back on the patient at hand. Tina gasped when she looked over at the monitor. The temperature of the pink hedgehog's body was rising...and fast.

"Whatever is going on in her head, she needs to fight it and be done with it! Her body temperature is going off the charts!" Doctor Alisa and Tina went to go and get some equipment to help detain Amy's fever. Shadow felt drops of water roll down his forhead, face, and arms. This woman was testing his limits and his strength. If she doesn't wake up soon...

"Dammit Rose! It's all in your head! Wake up!"

* * *

><p><em> The burns made her skin and fur scream in total agony. She was pretty sure that her lungs gave out from all of the screaming she did. The Mephiles version of Sonic gave a hearty laugh, enjoying the pain and suffering that his victim had.<em>

_ "I knew you were weak but damn! I didn't think you'd be this fucking soft! Oh God this is too rich!" Still cackling his head off, the demon floated down to the broken angel. The golden wings were broken and most of the feathers were burnt off. Part of her hair was still on fire, and it was almost burning Amy's scalp. Raising her head, the broken doll cried tears of blood. There were hardly anymore clear tears she could shed, so blood would have to replace them instead. Bearing a sadistic smirk, Demon Sonic raised his claws in front of Amy's face. The white tips became longer and looked as sharp as razor blades._

_ "It's time for you to die!" The pink female hung her head in defeat, ready to accept her fate. Mephiles Sonic raised his hand and-_

Dammit Rose! _Jade eyes widened at the voice. It was-_

_ "Shadow?!" Sharp teeth clenched in disgust as he heard the voice of his arch rival._

_ "That killing bastard? I'm surprised he's actually attempting to let you live! That no good faker is always trying to kill somebody! Not to mention that he's one hell of a depressing person! It's a shame that he's the Ultimate Life Form. For all I know, he could have just killed himself already! And be with this little weakling right here!" _SLAP! _Sickening eyes widened in complete disbelief. His head turned half way around in a sharp turn with a handprint of a hand decorating his face. Turning around slowly, the demon saw his victim looking enraged. Amy's breathing hardened, her face flushed with anger, and her body shaking from pure rage._

_ "Don't you dare say bullshit about Shadow ever again!" Amy stepped back a bit when she saw a large white crack coming from the handprint on Mephiles Sonic's face. The dark blue claw touched the crack and instantly screamed._

It's all in your head! _Shadow was trying to help her! Blue flames died out and the lone rose walked closer to the screaming demon. Pale green eyes opened with rage and pure hatred._

_ "You little bi-"_

_ "You won't control me. You're just in my head. You're nothing but a figment of my imagination! You're nothing!" As soon as she said those words, Mephiles Sonic cracked all over and exploded. A hot white light bursts everywhere, blinding the pink hedgehog. When the light went down, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful strapless and pure white princess dress with accenting diamonds. Her hair was beautiful and flowing again. She felt a small diamond tiara resting gently on her head. Amy looked up and saw a beautiful ballroom with crystal chandeliers and marble pillars. There was a glass window of her dancing with a mysterious dark hedgehog. Streaks of the moonlight shines through the window and forms into the crystal versions of herself. The happy five year old, the giggling ten year old, the smiling teenager, and the peaceful adult versions of herself all dressed in white dresses stared at her._

_ "You did it." The sweet voice of her teenage self carried to her ears. Amy was very clueless about that positive statement._

_ "What do you mean?" The adult version of herself came near and gently grabbed her hands._

_ "My dear, you conquered your fears and insecurities." Amy was still unsure._

_ "But what about all of those things that those demons said?"_

_ "Well...they are true...But that doesn't mean you should give up!" The ten year old responded._

_ "Why shouldn't I?" Five year old little Rose hugged Amy by her legs._

_ "Because there's one person that still likes you!" Ears perked up._

_ "What person?" All four versions of Amy Rose giggled._

_ "Wake up and find out!" They all shined brightly, blinding the pink girl. That light was so blinding! It was so damn hard to see!_

Rose? _She'd recognize that voice anywhere._

* * *

><p>"No! Oh God no!" Silence filled the room. Fast heartbeats went down after a short time and the line was singing only one tone. Doctor Alisa covered her face, Doctor Ritch turning around and looked up while tears flowed from her face, and Tina fell to her knees with a red face. The male hedgehog was silent. He felt no more movements. He felt nothing. He couldn't believe it. This was impossible. It was impossible! She could not be dead! Amy Rose is just not dead! He tried shaking her. Shadow shaked the limp body as hard as possible, but nothing happened. It was as if he was just shaking a rag doll.<p>

"Doctor? Time of death?" The gopher looked up at a clock.

"At 11:59 p.m." The doctors came and took the tubes and the heart monitor off of the body. The black hedgehog was still in shock.

"I don't believe it..."

"She won't be waking up..." Tina got off of the floor and ran out the room. The poor thing couldn't take it anymore. Quickly putting down the equipment, Doctor Ritch ran out of the room to catch the girl. The raven sighed and as soon as the clock struck midnight...

"Rose?" Jade eyes opened to see crimson eyes staring down at her with utter disbelief and...happiness? The crimson splashed hedgehog almost dropped to his knees when he saw Amy smile.

"I'm back Shadow." Alisa's eyes leaked with tears of pure joy.

"It's a miracle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I just made this today and I just finished it a few minutes ago xD. So...AMY LIVES! WOOOOOOO! PARTYYYYYYYY! Ahem...sorry I got carried away xD. Anyway, this is just Amy waking up. The story is still gonna continue anyhow! And I might have to put off some writing for a while because I have to fill out scholarships and shit for college. I seriously wish someone would do that for me -_-. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading everyone! :)<strong>


End file.
